Showtime
by Fauxhawk
Summary: Lita has a request for Kane, and it involves a certain Deadman. Oneshot. Adult content, contains m/m.


_I feel like I've been writing this one for ages and ages... probably because I only wrote a couple of sentences per day lol _

_Rated for sex and profanity. Contains explicit m/m. Rawr._  
**

* * *

  
Showtime  
**

"Well, who am I to deny the request of my favourite little brother's girlfriend?" Taker smirked and leaned back against the lockers, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I'm your _only_ brother."

"I know. Ain't that a shame? Imagine all the fun we coulda had if there were three of us."

Kane rolled his eyes when he saw Taker's eyes take on a faraway look, as if he were actually imagining all things they could have done. "So, will you do it?" Kane asked, drawing Taker's attention back to him. Kane immediately averted his eyes and shifted his weight from one foot to the other. He couldn't believe he'd come here to ask Taker for this just because Lita had asked him to. _The things I do for love_, he muttered to himself inwardly.

"You mean, will I do _you_?" Taker laughed, obviously enjoying Kane's discomfort.

"Fuck you, Taker."

"No, Kane." Taker moved so that he was standing chest to chest with Kane before grabbing him by the shoulders and pinning him to the lockers. "From what you're tellin' me, Lita wants you to be saying 'Fuck _me_, Taker'," Taker chuckled before taking the other man in a rough kiss, drawing moans from both of them. "You were always so good at that," he murmured against Kane's lips, flicking his tongue out to lick them as he pulled away.

Kane merely stared at him with an unreadable expression on his face while trying to catch his breath. He'd almost forgotten how good this could be. "Fifth floor, second room on your left," Kane finally said as he slipped out under Taker's arm and stalked out the door, tossing a key card on the bench over his shoulder as he exited.

________

"He'll be here," Kane announced as he entered the hotel room, unable to hide his smile when she immediately ran over to him.

"You sure you're okay with this?" Lita asked as she jumped into his arms and wrapped her legs around his waist. "You don't have to do this just for me."

"I'd do anything for you," Kane replied with a smile, moving in to give her a kiss.

"You know, I'd tell you two to go get a room but I guess this is it here, hm?" Taker remarked casually with a slight grimace from his spot in the doorway. He had silently followed Kane to the room unbeknownst to the younger the man, and was currently rather disgusted with the scene in front of him. Where did his Kane go? It was like he was a whole different person when he was with Lita.

Kane groaned when he heard Taker's voice from behind him. His brother always had the worse timing. Combined with his stealthiness, it made for interesting times to say the least.

"Hi Taker," Lita greeted him over Kane's shoulder with a nervous smile.

"Ah. Don't move." Taker held up a hand when she began to unwrap her legs from around Kane's waist. He moved to stand directly behind her so that she was sandwiched between the two men. He pressed his torso against her back and smiled inwardly when he felt her tense. "So, Kane," Taker began as he placed his hands on Lita's hips, and rested his chin on her shoulder to look at Kane with arched brows, "This is the woman you left me for?"

"Don't look at me like that, Taker. You've ran off on me with a woman before. _Twice_." Kane stared back at him accusingly.

"Yeah, and we all know how well that turned out," Taker muttered. "Why can't you learn from my mistakes?"

"Lita is nota mistake," Kane growled as he tightened his grip on Lita, who remained silent. Her eyes darted back and forth between the two of them. She was beginning to wonder if this was a good idea.

"You know, I guess you're right," Taker finally admitted, "Any woman who wants me to fuck you silly can't be half bad." Taker chuckled to himself and turned his head towards Lita. "So it's a show you're lookin' for, hm?" Not waiting for her answer, he grabbed Kane by the back of his head and drew him in for a kiss that started out slow but quickly became heated.

"Wow," Lita breathed as the two made out just inches away from her head. She watched with avid fascination as the their tongues dueled, fighting for dominance. Both men were becoming aroused at a rapid rate and their growing erections were pressing into her front and back. She felt Kane jerk against her with a yelp and it wasn't until Taker pulled away from him that she saw that his lip was bleeding.

"Mmm," Taker hummed as his licked at Kane's wound. A short bark of laughter escaped him when he saw the look on Lita's face. "What is with you women being so interested in seein' two guys together? I mean, I know I'm a handsome devil." Taker smirked cockily. "And I s'pose Kane here ain't too shabby himself. He _is_ related to me after all." He ran one finger over Kane's swollen lip before grabbing his chin and began to turn the bald man's head this way and that way, as if he were a jeweler inspecting a diamond. When Kane growled and jerked his head out of his grasp, Taker grinned and turned to Lita, leaning his head towards hers.

"Uh," Lita started, somewhat unnerved at the fact that Taker's face was just inches away from hers and was staring at her intently as he waited for an answer. "Same reason guys are so interested in lesbians?" She offered.

"Hm." Taker scratched his chin as he thought about it. "I guess that makes sense." He suddenly grabbed her away from Kane and carried her over to the bed, chuckling at her surprised squeak and Kane's low growl. "Now you just sit back and enjoy the show," he instructed her as he placed her down at the head of the bed. He then leaned over with a grin and whispered in her ear, "Unless you wanna get involved, of course."

Kane frowned when he saw Lita's face flush red enough to match her hair, and went over to slap Taker on the back of the head. He hadn't been able to hear what Taker had said to her, but knowing his brother, it must have been something rude.

"Ow!" Taker whirled around, rubbing the back of his head with his hand. "What the hell you do that for?"

"For whatever you just said. Besides, it couldn't have hurt that bad."

Taker lunged at him and the two crashed to the floor. Lita didn't know whether to be amused or worried that they were rolling around groping and hitting, kissing and biting. When the clothes started flying off, she decided to let them go at it. They were here for her benefit after all. When Kane had told her about his past with Taker, she had been more than a little interested in seeing firsthand what they got up to. Never had it crossed her mind that Kane would actually go through with it when she had jokingly asked if she could watch them together, but she sure was glad that now that she had asked. A discarded shirt that landed in her lap brought her attention back to the scene in front of her.

"Ha!" Kane gloated when he managed to get Taker pinned to the floor underneath him.

Unfazed, Taker stared up at him coolly. "I let you do that."

"No you didn't, but I'm sure you'll let me do this." Kane stroked Taker's hardness though the denim before yanking down the fly and wrenching his jeans down far enough for him to pull out his manhood. He stroked it firmly a couple of times before taking it in his mouth, making Taker arch his hips upwards with a groan.

"Now, why'd you have to go and lop off all that pretty hair of yours? I got nothin' to grab on to while you suck me off," Taker grumbled as he gripped Kane's head with both hands, attempting to guide his movements. Kane didn't bother answering him. They both knew the answer to that question. Taker had ripped out a good chunk of hair during one heated moment and Kane had opted to shave off all his hair instead of walking around with a peculiar-looking bald spot.

Kane began to work him in earnest, determined to get Taker to shoot his load before the fucking started. He knew Taker would be less worked up as a result and consequently less likely to do something crazy like rip out hair. It had really hurt last time. Granted, he didn't have anymore hair to be ripped out, but Taker would undoubtedly find another way to 'accidentally' hurt him.

Taker clenched his teeth together when Kane began to bob up and down on him faster, and tightened his grip on his head. He couldn't stop the groan from escaping his lips as Kane brought his hands into the mix as well. He bucked up into Kane's mouth several times before shoving Kane away. Ignoring his cock's throb of protest at the loss, he got up and surveyed the room, shoving his jeans down and stepping out of them as he did. His eyes paused on a particular piece of furniture.

Kane could already tell what he was thinking. "We're not going to fit on the dresser."

"And whose fault is that, fat ass?"

"Just get on the fucking bed!" Kane grabbed Taker by the arm and threw him onto the bed, grinning at Lita's snicker. He quickly divested himself of his jeans and straddled Taker's thighs. "I can distinctly remember several occasions you enjoyed me being on top," Kane said with a smirk, "Quite loudly, I might add."

Taker smirked back at him and flipped the both of them over so he was on top. "Well that ain't gonna happen today. That's not what the missus wants to see." Taker slid down Kane's body until he was at his crotch. "Right?" He locked eyes with Lita before swiping his tongue up the length of Kane's cock, drawing a choked sigh from Kane. He did it again and again until Lita began to flush at the sight and Kane began to squirm underneath him.

_Showtime_, Taker grinned inwardly and quickly positioned himself at Kane's entrance. Slowly, he pushed the head of his cock in before snapping his hips forward and burying himself inside Kane with a groan as the tight heat enveloped him.

"Ow! That hurt, jackass!"

"Couldn't have hurt that bad," Taker repeated Kane's words from earlier in a mocking tone.

"Motherfucker."

"Brotherfucker," Taker corrected with a short laugh that turned into a groan as he began to slowly thrust into Kane. "But you're only my half-brother," Taker continued on in a conversational tone, "And considerin' half of you is from that fat bastard Bearer, you're only related to me by a small half. Really you're more like my quarter-brother."

"That doesn't make any fucking sense," Kane grunted as he attempted to get used to the feel of Taker moving inside him again. It had been a while since their last encounter.

"Well maybe I should fuck some sense into you then." Taker began to quicken his thrusts, setting a pace that had the both of them panting within minutes.

"More," Kane demanded.

"What? Not gonna beg?" Taker slowed his movements.

"Never," Kane ground out, but immediately cursed himself when Taker stilled his movements completely.

"Never, huh? Don'tcha like it when I do this?" Taker asked as he thrust himself right against Kane's prostate. Kane shook his head and bit down on his lip to keep from moaning, ignoring the slight pain when his wound from earlier broke open again. Taker smirked and did it again, harder this time. Kane couldn't keep quiet this time. "That's what I thought," Taker murmured and began to move again, loving the way Kane moaned at the end of each thrust. His pace quickened until Kane emitted a constant stream of moans and began to writhe under him.

When Kane reached a hand up to touch himself, Taker slapped it away and pinned both of his wrists to the mattress. "Come on, now. I know you got some manners in you," Taker teased without missing a thrust.

Kane growled low in his throat. He really hated Taker at the moment, but he was so close to coming yet so far at the same time. It was driving him crazy. It was making him desperate. "Please," he rasped, his voice barely above a whisper.

"I'm sorry. What was that?" Taker leaned in, pretending not to hear.

"_Please,_" Kane repeated, louder this time.

"Please what?"

"Please fucking touch me, goddamnit!"

That drew a chuckle from Taker. "Well, since you asked so nicely..." He brought his hand to Kane's groin and pumped the shaft roughly only a few times before Kane arched up with a wail and emptied himself onto his stomach and chest.

The rhythmic spasming around Taker's member was too much for him to bear. With a few more erratic thrusts, he came with a strangled moan before collapsing on top of Kane, burrowing his face into the pillow beside Kane's head. He lay panting into Kane's neck for a few moments before lazily turning his head on the pillow to face the flushed Lita. "So, what'd you think about the show?"

"How about an encore?" was her breathy reply.


End file.
